Genie
Genie is a character from Disney's three animated movies, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, as well as Disney's animated television series, Aladdin. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Genie VS Beetlejuice * Genie VS Bill Cipher * Genie vs Discord * Genie vs. Jeannie * Genie vs Jirachi * Genie VS Kazaam * Genie vs NiGHTS Possible Opponents * Hades (Disney) * Sans * Timmy Turner * Uncle Grandpa Death Battle Info *Immortal *'Phenominal Cosmic Powers' that grant him potentionally limitless reality warping. **Shapeshifting of himself and others to any magnitude; including granting himself or others superhuman strength ***Gas body able to become other states of matter **Can create an unlimited amount of any object; including other lifeforms ***Self Cloning (often imitated, but never duplicated) https://youtu.be/87xYGDR_eME?t=37s **Healing factor **Toon Logic **Body or mind control (excluding making someone fall in love) **Environment manipulation ***Can create doors and gates to trap people in. https://youtu.be/87xYGDR_eME?t=42s **Can turn other people into magicians or genies **Can give people political dominance or create new kingdoms just for them **Unlimited potential for 20th-century cultural references **4th wall breaker **Various other Spells * Immune to hypnotism - When Mechanicles' automaton tried to hypnotise him, it failed completely. [Aladdin S2E11: I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like] *Owns an Ed 209 https://youtu.be/87xYGDR_eME?t=12s Weaknesses *Has 3 rules to his wishes; either because he doesn't have the ability to or because he finds it immoral. **Cannot kill (however he can still give people weapons or resources to kill) **Cannot force people to love each other (though can assist them in building a natural relationship) **Cannot revive the dead (it's not a pretty picture, and doesn't like doing it) *Has no choice but to grant the wishes of the current owner of his lamp **This can be undone if Genie is granted his freedom https://youtu.be/Y7bqAvr_WX0?t=1m37s **Is unable to retaliate against his current master until after the 3 wishes are granted. *Unless his freedom is granted, Genie is bound to his lamp and cannot leave the lamp unless summoned by his current or new master. *A hyperactive goofball **Probably nutty from the thousands of years locked in his lamp *Genie's lamp gives him the majority of his magical power. **As confirmed with Jafar; a genie will die if the lamp they are bounded to is destroyed. (The lamp is irrelevant if the Genie has been freed). **His magic has weakened after his freedom, leaving him with "semi-phenominal nearly-cosmic power". *Has been tricked into making a free wish https://youtu.be/Dab0QXYkEN0?t=9s * Was magically frozen, rendering him immobile. [Aladdin S2E24: Caught by a Tale] * Had his magic nearly sucked out by a magic-eating creature, and claimed that it would cause him to ceased to exist. [Aladdin S2E35: The Citadel] * Magical sprites forcibly changed his shape, tying him into a knot, rendering him immobile. [Aladdin S2E61: Love at First Sprite] Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Genies Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:TV combatants